Modern vehicles typically include a variety of safety systems to minimize or prevent injury to occupants of the vehicle. Safety systems may include, for example, air bags, seatbelts, antilock brakes, and traction control. These safety systems and others can be active or passive.
Some vehicle systems typically still rely on a driver to activate them, which can lead to error or mistake. For example, turn signals are typically activated by a driver when the driver is turning or changing lanes. However, it is not uncommon for a driver to fail to activate a turn signal at the appropriate time, thereby decreasing safety for the vehicle occupants and other vehicles on the road, as well as possibly violating laws requiring use of turn signals. Therefore, there exists a need for a system that overcomes such drawbacks.